1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting structure between a volute of a blower and a conversion interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conversion interface is usually used to connect to an outer air pipe and a volute of a blower and functions in transferring. A conventional connecting structure between the volute of the blower and the conversion interface includes a connecting plate which connects the volute of the blower to the conversion interface via a bolt or a rivet. However, the connecting structure has the following problems: 1) the structure has a complicated structure, which results in a complicated production process, inconvenience in assembling, and high production cost; 2) the connecting structure is provided with a plurality of parts, thus, it is complicatedly designed, and has a high production cost; and 3) the connecting structure has an infirm connection, poor stability, which is very easy to loosen.